Feline Progeny
by twilight.memoirs
Summary: Satine, a young woman running from her past life is hoping to find in what she hopes is a fresh start. She comes across Selina Kyle and is offered a deal she couldn't refuse; become the next head of Selina's multibillion dollar business, as well as fill in the old heels of Catwoman.


_**A/N: I have written a story similar to this before with a similar plot and characters, but had deleted it for being so poorly written a couple of years ago. Instead of going back to revise it, I just decided to rewrite the whole thing and start fresh.**_

 _ **(And just for clarification it's pronounced Sōt-een with the European accents. But with the American accent it's going to sound like Sut-een. Not like the devil 'Satan'.)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **Feline Progeny  
by twilight . memoirs**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

The night air was cool and had a nip to it, there wasn't a single soul in my sight, everyone at this time was most likely in bed. I stayed in the shadows to my left, not wanting to take any chances of being spotted. I may be in a safe zone for right now, but that doesn't mean I will be for long until they find me. Or until they finally decide to stop chasing me, but that may never happen.

I'll never be safe from _Him_.

I pushed a strand of my black hair out of the way and sighed, I was almost to my destination. After being on the run for the past couple of months, I was actually looking forward to my next destination. I finally might be able to get some well-needed rest, I was running on cheap coffee and anxiety alone.

There was a neighborhood here in Paris that was occupied mostly during the summertime, for when the rich folk would visit Europe for their vacations. It was almost winter time and the neighborhood should be mostly barren and lifeless around this time.

I shivered and my teeth chattered when a harsh breeze whipped me in the face and my hair blowing in every direction the wind went. I wasn't sure at this point which I wanted the most, sleep, food or a shower. A really hot shower. I cursed when I shifted my two-ton backpack on my shoulders.

My feet ached, my stomach hurt for being barren for too long, my hair was an oily rats nest and my body just felt like crap in general. Wrapping my arms around myself I bit my lip as I let my mind wander onto what the hell I'm going to do next. Thinking about my next move always seemed to make me gain a grey hair.

I could lay low for a while, create a new identity for myself, get a job somewhere, maybe even enroll in a college and start a new life that I had been daydreaming of lately. A fresh new start. I then scoffed at myself.

There's no such thing as a fresh start in today's world.

I could continue to stay on the run forever, but at some point, I would probably give up and just let them take me back to him.

I then mentally slapped myself and instantly felt ashamed. I'm not some quitter, I refuse to go back so willingly. If they ever catch me, I'll go back kicking and screaming.

"Frick!" I yelped as a black cat shot out from some bushes and ran by, nearly tripping me. It ran towards and stood at the front of metal gates that guarded a very well-built mansion. It stood there and looked back at me with its deep jade green eyes into my equally as green eyes. It just sat there staring at me. Something inside me told me to go to the cat, the house at which it sat also had a luring effect on me. The longer I stared at it the more I wanted to go inside of it and investigate what it would offer me. I ignored the feeling though and instead made my way to the other house I originally had in mind.

I started to walk away and head towards the house at the end of the road. But as I walked away the cat started to meow loudly. I ignored it and continued on the sidewalk, but as I got farther the cat's meowing sounded as though it was being skinned alive.

The part of me that loved cats wanted me to go and see what was making the cat act so abnormal. The other part of me just wanted it to shut up and run away from it. But when I looked back at it and stared into its eyes, that feeling came back tenfold and I gave in. Walking back towards it, the cat quieted down and stopped it's crying when I stood in front of it.

"What's wrong with you?" I squatted down to pet and examine the creature, but as I rubbed its neck my hands touched its odd collar.

A fitted gold chain collar.

"Holy crap." I traced its collar with my finger to try and find its tag to see where this finely pampered cat came from. But there was no tag to be found. The black cat purred as I scratched its furry neck. "You wouldn't by chance take me to the owner of this, would you?" I purred back to the cat. Whoever let their cat with a gold collar roam about in the suburbs of Paris surely must offer more.

As if the cat perfectly understood me, the cat stood and crept underneath the gate and stood there waiting for me again. After a beat of contemplating on whether to follow the cat, I gave in, again.

With a running jump, I grabbed the top of the gate and pulled myself over. Without waiting the cat started up the driveway up towards the mansion. Looking around I checked for cameras and other security detail around the house.

Strangely, sad really, there were no signs of security measures being taken. A part of me was hoping there would be a little thrill to this break-in. The plan was to get in and get out with only what I needed to get myself by for a couple of weeks. Upon reaching the house, the cat led me towards the back of the house to the back patio. Coming to the back door the cat went inside through what seemed a little kitty door. "Cheeky." I was going to have to pick the lock it would seem.

Using the bobby pin from my hair that I always carry I had the lock picked in five seconds. Quietly opening the glass door, I entered the dark and warm house.

" _If the house is warm, that definitely means that there is someone here right now."_ I thought to myself, wondering if I wanted to take the risk of going upstairs to raid jewelry and other valuable items. Then I shook my head and wondered why I was even contemplating it.

Of course I was going to take the risk.

The cat meowed again to my dismay, but it was quiet compared to before, thankfully. I walked through what I assumed was the kitchen, but the refrigerator is what caught my eye. Quickly I rummaged through the fridge to see if I could find something to feed me for the next day.

I sighed and closed the fridge. All I could find was fruit, vegetables, wine and other things that weren't very appetizing. I just grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl on the counter and shoved it into my bag.

I walked out of the kitchen to find a staircase which I knew led up to the bedrooms, which is where most valuables were placed. Without making a sound I stalked through the hallways, trying to figure out where the master bedroom was.

" _The master bedroom is usually always at the end of the hallway."_ I thought to myself as I approached the last door. The door was open thankfully, my eyes, which already adapted to the darkness, didn't see a single soul in the room. I entered the room and started my way towards the bathroom and what I assumed was the closet.

Finally, after finding a jewelry box in the bathroom, I was able to rummage and find a pearl necklace, emerald earrings along and a rose gold bracelet. I only took what I needed, I never take from those I knew weren't as fortunate as the person I'm currently stealing from. Exiting the bathroom and on my way out the door I stopped dead in my tracks. The bed that I stupidly forgot to check had no one in it, but the bed was messy as if someone had slept in it.

"Big mistake." A voice spat out in French. Before I could turn around and identify the owner of the voice a searing pain in the back of my skull made me see stars.

Falling to the ground I groaned in pain and held my throbbing head. "I'll put it back! I mean no harm!" I yelled out in French.

How humiliating. I've never had to beg for mercy before, it was usually the other way around, but with my state of well-being, I was useless and had no fight in my muscles after that blow.

"Too late hun'." And my world went completely black.

* * *

" _You're absolutely gorgeous Satine." A dark masculine voice drawled out as the owner of the voice trailed the back of his fingers along Satine's bareback. Satine suppressed a shiver, a shiver of disgust. She hated this, she hated him._

" _You'll go a long way in this business, my dear." He lit a cigarette as Satine got out of the bed and made a grab for her clothes. She scowled to herself when she saw her black lace underwear ripped into two separate pieces on the ground. She may be being paid, but she sure as hell wasn't being paid enough._

" _I'd bet all my money that you'll be my best asset that I'll be referring to soon, but I'll have to wait until you're older and more experienced in your combat skills." Satine's stomach dropped at that. Her combat and intellectual training started just a few weeks ago and she hated it. She knew that she had to be the best though, she had to be the best at what she does. Satine, only at the young age of seventeen was climbing the social ranks of a shady and dirty business._

 _And by the looks of it, who she was just with, she was doing pretty damn good at social climbing._

 _Her boss's, boss's, boss, Michael, the man she just got done fucking was the most feared mafia leader in all of Spain. He was actually the most feared mafia leader in all of Europe. Satine's stomach dropped and she felt nauseated each time she remembered that. But she quickly shrugged that feeling away. She was already too far in this dirty business to back down._

" _I better leave before Cassandra gets back." Satine spat out as she hurriedly put on her heeled boots before being fully dressed. She grabbed her bag and made a straight line for the door of the bedroom._

" _Satine, don't let my wife come between us."_

" _Yeah, don't let her and the other five girls your fucking get in between us." Satine scoffed inside her head and rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her. She quickly ran down the stairs and exited the large mansion and briskly walked back home._

 _Satine needed to get home and do stuff that a regular teen girl does. She needed to do her homework, make dinner for her father and prepare for her finals that were quickly approaching. Satine had to laugh at the irony of going from her secret mafia-night life to her regular teenage life._

 _Well, "regular" wasn't exactly the perfect description of when she got home._

 _Satine walked through the door and winced at the stench of booze and cigarettes. Her father lied on the couch, passed out cold with a stomach filled with scotch. Satine told herself that this shouldn't bother her much since the mafia headquarters weren't too far off from this scenario. Men sitting around in the main room with a drink in their hand, guns in their holsters and women sitting on their knees._

 _Satine only sighed and went up to her room. She didn't want to deal with her drunk abusive father tonight, or anything at all for that matter._

 _Satine completely ignored her studies for now and just flopped onto her bed with a huff and fell asleep. Sleep was the only place where she found solace. The only time she could breathe and be at peace._

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my vision still slightly blurry and head still throbbing in pain. My mouth felt dry and my body completely exhausted. Turning my head to my left I saw a figure sitting, most likely the one who knocked me out.

"So our culprit has finally woken up."

With my vision still slightly blurry, I was able to identify the voice as a woman, an older woman. I could see her sitting in a chair in the corner of what I assumed was a bedroom. I also assumed I was in a bed because my body has never been so exhausted and yet at the same time at ease.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean you any harm." I have never felt so humiliated, but at the same time, I was just too exhausted to even care.

"Cut the shit," The older woman snapped, but this time in the American language, English. I didn't want to say anything since she was obviously angry and since she has the upper hand at the moment.

After a moment of silence, she asked a little less hostile but still annoyed. "Why were you stealing my jewelry?"

I was silent for a moment because it was hard to respond to her, I've never had to answer to anyone, excluding Michael and my abusive father. But this was a completely new situation for me.

"I needed something to get me by for a few more weeks." That's all I said to her, a sliver of my stubbornness still present in my attitude and tone.

"Explain yourself." She argued, she was apparently stubborn too. I bit the bottom of my lip, refusing to give in to this interrogation.

"I could knock your lights out, again, and call the authorities if you don't explain yourself." Her hostility increased and was angry as she was earlier.

I bit my lip in anger and I could feel hot tears form in my eyes. But if I could control anything at this point I'll take it, I refused to cry in front of this woman. Turning my head sideways, I looked her in the eye as I explained.

"I come from Spain, Madrid." I gulped, nervous, I've never had to explain or give my life story to someone.

"I'm in deep with the wrong people, something happened between them and myself. Because of that, I am now on the run."

"How long have you been on the run?" She was a little more relaxed and at ease. But her stare was still cold and hard. This woman was intimidating.

"I left Spain about two months ago, I've been mostly hiding throughout all of Europe. Mostly in the Switzerland, but I had to leave because they caught a lead on me."

I turned fully on my side to face her, my neck becoming strained. The black cat jumped onto my bed. The same cat who got me into this fucking mess. I glared at the cat.

"If it wasn't for this cat I wouldn't be I this situation right now." I continued to glare at the cat.

The older woman scoffed. "The cat told you to break into my house and rob me of my belongings?"  
I gave her a cold hard stare in return.

"Something like that." I bit out.

"Where the hell are your parents?" She asked in a strained voice. She clearly was growing tired of me. As I was of her. I could feel my cheeks heat with anger. I've never had to tell anyone about my home life. My home life was an absolute embarrassment, something that I preferably don't talk about.

"My mom died when I was a child. My father, after her death, became someone I don't even know anymore, and preferably never see again." I continued to stare at the cat and its shiny black fur. My eyes too tired to focus on anything else and the ache in my head was making it too hard to even look around.

"I see." Was her only reply to my sweet and short simple explanation of my family.

She stood and straightened herself out, keeping her green eyes fixed on me at all times.

"You can stay here for the night, I'll deal with you in the morning."

My eyes shot to her in amazement and surprise. Surely, she was going to call the police and turn me in? Isn't that what any sane person would do? As if she could read my thoughts.

"If you so much as try and steal anything then make a run for it. I'll end your fucking life."

Her words were somehow reassuring as if she did care somehow. In her own twisted way. Kudo's to her because if someone were to break into my own home I'd never be as "kind" and lenient as her. She exited the room with the black cat following faithfully behind her. Leaving me alone with my racing mind. I looked up at the ceiling as I lied back on the bed, still not believing what the hell just happened to me.

I turned to my right side and stared outside the balcony doors windows. It could be so easy to just get up and run out those doors. But looking outside I could see the top of a tree. Meaning that this room was probably on the second floor. Also, this warm soft bed was too addictive to get out of at the moment.

I closed my eyes as my headache didn't seem to go away and only continued to buzz. I couldn't leave, not after the old lady being so kind as to not report me to the cops, or doing much worse to me while I was unconscious.

Instead, she gave me a bed and a room to sleep in for tonight. This was better than anything could've played out, given the situation.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have no idea how this story will end, but I already have most of the story planned out. Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
